sssniperwolf fanfiction lia x make reader
by oppailuver
Summary: plz don't be too critical I'm not the best writer
1. the first day alone

this is a m rated story please keep that in mind when reading when u see _ in the stiry thats where u enter ur name

during ur winter break ur parents leave u at home with ur sister sssniperwolf (lia) in charge of u and the house for the week and u get learn how much fun u could have fun with ur sisters when u guys are alone

lia-hey _ mom and dad are out for the week so ur stuck with me

u think to ur self oh great just me and lia can't wait for all the bs i have to deal with

lia well im gonna go shower brb

u stay in the living room and play some fort nite

then u think maybe it won't be so bad maybe she'll invite her hot friends again or maybe she'll bring another guy and they could fuck ur mind wanders and u think of lias great body she does have a nice ass and tits i wish she wasn't my sister u have a boner then here lia head down stairs to the living room u see her were a short crop top and some booty shorts and she has a pony tail and think to ur self danm shes hot she walks to the tv and bends down to get the remote u get a nice look at her ass she sits down and u catch ur self day dreaming wtf lia i was playing fortnite

lia well not any more lol

fuck u so what u about to watch

lia don't Know

she gets up and goes grabs a bottle of tequila from the bar in the house as she walks away u stare at her ass

she sits back down and starts drinking

hey u shouldn't be drinking dads tequila u know hes gonna flip

lia don't give a shit tbh u want some

no way

lia gets up and bends foward u get a nice look a t her cleavage

lia-come on it will be fun try some u big pussy

no way I don't wanna get caught up in ur stupidity and get grounded by dad

lia- k i guess more for me

a hour passes and lia gets super drunk

hey lia u alright

lia im perfectly fine better than ever

ok then

lia-hey you've gotten a lot older since last time i had baby sit u you've gotten a lot taller and better looking

k thanks i guess

lia my brother is becoming quite the hotty

thanks again u shouldn't be say stuff like that

lia-so u still a virgin

none of ur business u really need to go to ur room and get some rest lia ur not thinking straight

u grab her and pull her off the couch by the arm

lia i said im fine

she pulls u down and pushes u on the couch and sits on ur lap and kisses u

lia wtf are you doing ur my sister

lia- come on tell me r u still a virgin

lia rolls her fimger on ur chest

yes yes i am u say while being embarrassed

lia lst me help u with that

what do u mean

lia whispers in ur ear im gonna fuck u up tonight

u get hard

lia leans in for a kiss

u start making out with her u grab her waste she slides ur hands to her ass and u grab and squeeze it she feels ur bomer and starts grinding on u u think to ur self holy shit this os happening lia climbs off of u and starts unbuttoning ur pants as u stand so she can pull of ur pants she gets on her knees

lia- let me see what ur hiding

u pull of ur under where to reveal ur 15 inch girthy cock which almost smacks lia on the face

lia - holy shit maybe ur not such a little brother

sit back down and let me work my magic u sit back down lia undoes her hair

u know why i where this chocker _ why lia- its a black belt in sucking dick lia licks her lips and starts to blow u while making great eye contact

holy shit lia please don't stop lia starts deep throating u holy fuck lia i think im about to cum she starts bobbing her heaf u grab her hair and push her up and down fuck lia im about to cum if u keep on going

lia lia li u cum down her throat and in her mouth lia opens her mouth and shows u ur cum in her mouth in her tounge and swallows

lia- u taste so good

u think to ur selg holy fuck that was great

lia kisses u and says if u wanna go for round 2 meet me in my room as she walks away she takes off her shorts and throws it to the side and smacks her ass and goes upstairs u rush uo stairs after regaining ur stamina

u walk in to her room she has no clothes on what so ever she laying on her chest with a condom on her mouth u walk to her she opens the condom and puts it on u she gets up and takes ur shirt of and gets in doggy

lia- i want u to fuck the shit out of me _

u put it her and start thrusting hard and fast lia starts moaning holy fuck ur big

u start going faster and the room is just sounds like loud moaning and clapping for ur thighs hitting her ass lia -fuck _ im going to cum soon _ _ please don't stop spank me please u smack ger ass so hard she scream harder u slap her ass so many times there are red hand marks on her ass

lia- fuck me im going to cum

so am i

u both cum a the same time u collapse on her bed she gets on top of and sahs im not done with u yet she thriws ur condom away we won't be needing thay lia proceed to ride u cowgirl style and both of u make out after u two arr done making u lia proceeds to ride u faster

i want u to cum in me _

after a few minutes u ebd uo Cumming in her she collapse on to u in bed

lia - did u have fun tonight

yes lia

lia - in the morning go get a box if condoms

why

lia - were gonna do this the whole week

u both fall asleep


	2. day 2 breakfast in bed

im probably gonna do 5 more of these 1 for everyday in the fanfic

if theres is a _ thats where u enter ur name

after last nights fun u finally wake up to see lia missing from bed all of sudden u feel a warm wet feeling around ur dick u pull of the blanket too see lia blowing u lia looks u in the eyes and takes u out her mouth climbs ups and kisses

lia- good morning sexy she continues to jerk u off

lia- did u have fun yesterday _

ya a lot can't wait for that round 2 u were talking about yesterday btw im starving can u make me some breakfast

lia- don't worry we will get to that in due time let me finish up my break fast first before i give u urs

lia winks and goes down to finish that morning head she was giving u

holy shit lia that feels great don't stop

lia wraps her tounge on ur morning wood and start bobbing her head up and down

after a few seconds u cum in her mouth

lia looks at u licks some of ur cum of her lip and swallows thanks for breakfast

ur welcome lia kisses u one last time as she gets up and out ur bed u smack her ass

lia- come down stairs to the kitchen when ur ready for breakfast tiger

u get dressed and brush ur teeth and Head down stairs to the kitchen when u walk in the kitchen ur greeted by a lia with nothing but an kitchen apron on u bite ur Lower lip while u see her fat bear ass hanging out and a bit of side boob u walk up to her as she cooks ur pancakes and u grab her ass and smack it

lia- ur breakfast is ready go sit down at the table

i would rather have this for breakfast u grab her ass harder she kisses u

lia - thats dessert u can have that after dinner

u finish up eating breakfast and the day passes by while u anxiously wait and are getting impatient because its getting dark out side and ur extremely excited for round 2

u see lia all dressed up and get kinda disappointed

lia - hey _ go get the box of condoms from the pharmacy

u cheer up and start to leave

lia - oh ya one more thing get lube ur gonna put it in my ass later

ur eyes widen open and u rush to leave

while ur paying for the condoms and lube

u get an text from lia she send a pic of her in bed touching her pussy and a text saying hurry back

u finnaly pay and rush home calling for lia

lia- _ come up stairs to mom and dads room quick

u turn the heat on as u go upstairs u enter the room to see a nude lia waiting for u take off ur clothes fast and put a condom on fast and get on top lia and start doing missionary and make out

lia- i want u to fuck me until I can't feel my legs u start thrusting faster Than before

lia- wraps her legs around u fuck me harder daddy

u start sucking on her left tits while fucking

lia- _ im gonna cum soon

both of u cum at the same time but u aren't satisfied just yet and neither is lia

lia- get the lube u reach for another condom lia stops u and says ur not gonna need another one for my ass

she starts rubbing some on ur dick and u put some on ur fingers she bends over and u start fingering her asshole

lia gets in doggy r u ready lia

lia- yes u put it in her ass half way and stops

lia scream and moans fuck because of the pain

lia- holy shit ur big r u in all the way

holy shit ur ass is so tight lia and no im on only barley half way in do u want me to pull out

lia- fuck no lia could barley get the words out

as much as it hurt she likes the pain

im gonna push it in all the way in three

1-2 u smack her ass hard as possible

as soon as she loosens up u go in balls deep with one push

lia burrys her head in the pillow and screams holy fuck ur big

u start thrusting holy fuck lia ur so tight it feels amazing

lia moans it feels ur in my guts don't stop keep going

u start slapping her ass

and u feel like ur going to explode in her ass

u feel ur dick tearing her rectum open with every thrust u both of u are sweating because of the heat in the room

lia i think im gonna cum

lia starts moaning in pain and enjoyment

and says don't pull out cum in my ass

u finnaly bust in her ass u pull out and shoot another shot of cum on her back and both of u collapse on the bed

u say holy shit that was amazing lia

lia kisses u grab her ass and pull her closer and u both make out until u fall asleep


	3. fun in the bath

as always just insert ur name if u see _

day 3

u wake up in a sweaty mess because how it us because of round 2 last night u forgot to tyrn of the heat u run down to the thermostat and turn it off u walk back and in to the room to lia still sleeping u try to wake her up so u could get some morning head Lia gets up

lia - good morning sexy she sees ur erect cock aren't u just wide awake

hey do u think u could blow me really quick

lia leabs in for a kiss u to begin to make out she starts jerking u off then eventually heads down and blowing you after a few minutes u cum in her mouth and she swallows

lia - ur welcome lia grabs ur hand and puts it near her vagina i want u to finger me _

ok lia u start finger ur older sister pussy

do u like that lia am i doing fine

lia- _ ur doing great go faster

u start fingering her pussy faster

lia - fuck _ im gonna cum Don't stop

after a few seconds lia squirts every where and u have some of her cum on ur fingers lia hrabs ur hand outs ur fingers in her mouth licks her cum clean of ur fingers

lia- holy shit we both stink why are we so sweaty _

i kinda forgot to turn off the heat im gonna go shower

lia- fill up the bath tub for me

u aren't gonna join me

lia- ill think about it

after ur almost done showering lia walks in

lia- get in the bath

why

lia- ur gonna wash my body

u get in lia takes of her bath robe and gets in and sit between ur legs and in ur arm u feel her nice soft ass on ur dick lia hands u a loofa with soap on it u tart scrubbing her back and shoulders u get to her slim torso and waist and get to her tis u try not to get a boner as u drop the loofa and start rubbing her breasts with soap they feel so nice u can't but jelp fondle and squeeze them lia turns around and starts to make out with u and she grinds on ur dick u can't help but get hard

u start putting it in lia she stops u

lia - i only wanted to make out we've already fuvked for 2 days straight and u came this morning how are you already that horny again _

how could i not ur letting me play with ur tits while we kiss and ur the one who grinded on my dick and come on just look at

u start to push in she gets up and says not right now _

u get up to and pull her closer while grabbing her ass come on lia please how could i not we only get to be alone for so long i want u until the end of the week

lia- fine but this is the last time for today i just don't wanna get bored from doing this and next i decided when we do it understand

ya understood should i get a condom

lia no just make sure to pull out okay

u grab lia by the ass and lifter up and pin her against the wall as u make out u start thrusting in to her and start going fast u start kissing her tits u keep on going until u stumble and loose ur grip

lia- maybe we should try a different position

lia bends around and starts grinding on u put it in grab her tits and start fucking her she starts moaning i want u to cum in me u get confused but turned on i thought she wanted me to pull out i guess not and keep going fuck lia im gonna cum i want u to do it inside me _ cum in me

u start going fast and eventually lia im about to cum. u bust inside her she start rubbing on ir cock to get every little bit out u tyrn jer around and u guys make out after a few seconds tge lust snaps out of u 2 and reality sets in lia Lia smack u

what was that for

lia- _ u idiot u came in me

so what u told me too

lia- i wasn't aware of what i was saying i got super turned on and lust took over u r gonna get me pregnant

shit what are we gonna do if mom and dad find out im sure we can do something

lia- im sure we'll be maybe were freaking out for nothing maybe the birth control i took from the first time we fucked might still be working. plus my boyfriend came in me before and i was fine

so u wanna go for round 2

lia - shut up _ and get the fuck out of here

once u leave lia grabs her stomach i hop everything will be fine


End file.
